mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
The Big Boss
The Big Boss is a mission in Jimmy's Vendetta. This is the DLC's final mission. "You have reached the end of the blood trail. Now to take on the dirtiest bastard of them all: Judge Hillwood, the biggest crook in Empire Bay. He controls the police, the courts... even the gangs. You'll never forget the moment he sent you to jail. Do him justice and send him to hell!" Walkthrough This mission starts at the Trago gas station just up the street from your safehouse in Greenfield. It's represented on the map as a black pentagon with a skull inside. Once it's activated, follow your GPS to Judge Hillwood's house at the end of a winding dirt road to the west. When you arrive you'll have to kill three of his associates before you can kill the judge. The first of the three associates is just inside the gates surrounded by goons. Drive up and stop your car just outside the gate with the driver's side facing away, then get out and take cover next to it. The simplest way to take out this first group is to just shoot the gas tanks on all three cars parked there. Once they're dead you'll have two associates left. One is in the basement of the house and the other is in the back garden hiding in a hedge maze. It's best to tackle the house first. As you go towards it you want to go to your left, to the front of the house. There isn't much cover other than the house itself so peer around the corners and take out what goons you see as you go. You probably won't want to enter through the main entrance, as it's nothing but an ambush point. Instead, as you round the first corner on the front you should be at a garage. Towards the back there is a door that leads to a small room as well as the basement where the next associate is. (See bugs section below.) Go through the garage and take cover by that door in the back and open it if it's not already. Take out any goons inside that room. Straight ahead you will see the entrance to the basement but first take cover by the side door in that room and kill whatever guards you can see from there in the main house. Next head down to the basement. Go down the first set of stairs then take cover at the top of the next. The goons below should come to you and you can take them out form there. Then head down and take out the next associate and any goons that might be left. Now go back upstairs, but be careful because some goons may now be in the room you just cleared on the way down. Head back out of the house the way you came in. Don't worry about anyone left in the house, as they're going to respawn when the judge appears anyway. The final associate is in the back yard hiding in a hedge maze. The best way to deal with him is to make your way to the back of the house along the side you first came to when you entered from the gate. When you get there look around the corner and take out any goons you can see. There is a narrow walkway here between the house and a short wall. Take cover along that wall and lob grenades to where the final associate is. You should be able to see the top of the green arrow sticking up from the hedges. Once he's done, forget about any remaining goons in the back, the maze is nothing but an ambush waiting to happen. It's time to kill Judge Hillwood so head back inside the house the same way you did last time. If you re-enter through the garage he should be just inside that first room or the one to the side of that, making him an easy kill. If he's not there, carefully make your way through the house until you get to him. Once he's dead you are done and a cutscene will begin. Watch the final cutscene of the game and congratulations on completing Jimmy's Vendetta. Notes *The doors to the garage on the front of the house may appear closed when you get to them; however, you can simply pass through them as if they weren't there. A similar bug may make the front door to the house look as if it's bricked over; again you can pass through that as well. If you encounter this bug the graphics may also be rather flashy. If you find that too annoying, simply restart the game, drive around a bit, and then come back to the starting point. When you start the mission the bug should be gone. Gallery The Big Boss 01.jpg|Mission icon The Big Boss 02.png|Gameplay in progress The Big Boss 03.jpg|Gameplay in progress The Big Boss 04.jpg|Gameplay in progress The Big Boss 05.jpg|Gameplay in progress The Big Boss 06.jpg|Gameplay in progress The Big Boss 07.jpg|In-game Judge Hillwood The Big Boss 08.png|In-game Judge Hillwood wearing a different suit The Big Boss 09.jpg|Jimmy throwing the gas canister across the room The Big Boss 10.jpg|Jimmy lights his cigarette The Big Boss 11.jpg|Hillwood's mansion on fire The Big Boss 12.jpg|Hillwood's mansion on fire The Big Boss 13.jpg|Judge Hillwood's final moments The Big Boss 14.jpg|Judge Hillwood's final moments The Big Boss 15.jpg|Jimmy smirks at Hillwood The Big Boss 16.jpg|Jimmy kills Judge Hillwood Category:Mafia II Category:Jimmy's Vendetta Category:Missions in Jimmy's Vendetta Category:Gameplay